Someday
by Goddess Belladri
Summary: Songfic. Numair screws up and now he and Daine go through a rough patch in their relationship.
1. Someday

**Numair screws up big time and promises Daine he'll make it better. The question is WHEN? This is my very first song fic so if you review, please, be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Daine, Numair, or anybody from Tamora Pierces books. The song Someday belongs to Nickelback (I can't write a song to save my life!)**

**-----------**

**Someday**

**How the hell did we wind up like this **

"Daine, I'm sorry, I never expected this to happen." Numair was in bed looking over at the crying girl next to him. His arms were heavily bandaged. His left leg was broken in three places.

"You could've gotten yourself killed Numair!" She looked up at her lover. "Why'd you have to go an' do that?"

_  
_**Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed **

**And try to turn the tables**

"What choice did I have? They were attacking us like there was no tomorrow. We would've been killed if I hadn't!" Numair had used all that he could muster of his gift in conjuring an extremely powerful spell to save Daine and himself from an army of Immortals that had caught them off guard. They were in great numbers somewhere between 800-1000 immortals, _way_ too many for just two people, gifted or not.

_  
_"You told me yourself what happens when you use powerful spells like that. Something bad happens somewhere else and in this case something bad has happened to _you_! We could've gotten out without you getting injured by shape changing and escaping! But oh, no, you just had to be brave and stupid and take the situation into your own hands! Now we're deep water with their Majesties all because you decided that then was a good time to do something different and be moronic!" Enraged, the wildmage stormed out of the room.__

**I wish you'd unclench your fists**

"Daine?" Numair dragged himself into the next room, leaning on the doorframe for support. "What are you doing?" He watched her throw her things into a bag.

"I'm moving back in with the riders until you can smarten up, hopefully that happens sooner than your recovery or you'll just do something else that's stupid and get us in more trouble!"

_  
_**And unpack your suitcase **

Numair hauled himself over to her, "Magelet, please stay. I know what I did was out of character, but please..." He raised his hand to stroke her cheek and convince her to stay.

She pulled away.

_  
_**Lately there's been too much of this**

He'd been screwing up a lot as of late. He blew up the east wing - unintentionally - when Perin the clerk had angered him by trying to make love with Daine. He'd set half the forest on fire when Kitten had ran off and ran into a flock of hurrocks. And now, he'd gone and injured himself just to protect the one he loved. Things weren't going well at all.

She threw the bag over her shoulder. "Kitten, are you coming?"

"Daine-"

"Don't try to stop me, Numair. It's too late."

_  
_**Don't think it's too late  
**

He watched her close the door behind her as she left. "I can fix things," he whispered.

_  
_**Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
**

He stood (If you could call it that) and hobbled over to the window, watching her leave the tower. Burdened with a dragonet and a heavy bag, she could move quite swiftly. He knew she'd try to avoid him and would undoubtedly prevail in escaping him if he tried to confront her about the matter right away, what with his broken leg. He's lucky enough that Duke Baird allowed him to leave the infirmary.

_  
_**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now**

He had to find a way to make this up to her somehow. He had to fix things between him and her, and he had to patch things up with Jon and everybody else at court. Alanna nearly killed him when she had heard of the latest disaster.

_  
_**I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) **

Onua looked up from the stallion she was tending to when she heard soft footsteps enter the stables. "Daine… I would've thought you'd be with Numair."

"I need some…time away from him."

"So you came here did you?"

The girl nodded.

_  
_**Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when **

Numair looked out his window. As soon as his wounds had healed, he'd fix things. If he ended up making them worse, then he'd probably leave Tortall.__

**Well I hoped that since we're here anyway**

Numair was walking down the path to town, it had been several weeks and his wounds had finally healed he noticed someone standing off to the side of the road, a girl with smoky brown curls. "Daine?"

She turned to him.

_  
_**We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say **

**So we could end up stringing**

"Daine, look, I just finished fixing things with everyone else, you're the only one left."

"Yes?" she asked patiently.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I was acting moronic. I should've used my head."

"If you think that now that you've just apologized that I'm going to move back in with you, you're dead wrong." She looked at him, blue-grey eyes harder than stone.

"What else do I have to do to convince you?" He asked.

She didn't answer him. She just turned and headed back towards the castle.

**  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel **

"Magelet…" Numair stood and watched her small figure vanish into the crowed.

**  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
**

_I have to find some way to show her that I'm not perfect, just like everybody else._

**  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will **

Numair trudged back up to the palace, thinking of possibilities why she wouldn't forgive him. Not paying any attention to where he was going, he crashed into someone.

"Y' might wanna watch were you're going there, lad." It was George Cooper, Alanna's husband.

"Oh, sorry."

"Y' seem a bit troubled there about something."

"It's Daine. I made a mistake and even though I apologized, she still won't forgive me."

"If I may, some advice would be t' let 'er steam for a while, she'll eventually come around. Trust me. When Alanna gets like tha' I just let 'er be for a while an' when she does it's easy t' talk t' 'er."

"When I get like what?" The two men jumped when the lioness was suddenly there next to her husband, they hadn't even heard her coming. Her purple eyes shot from George to Numair then back to George.

"We're just discussin' Numair's problem wit' Daine, tha's all."****

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) 

"Why don't you just forgive him already?" Onua asked as Daine sat down on her bed.

"I need to know that he means it; that the next time we're attacked by a thousand or so immortals that he won't do something stupid. Besides, it's so much fun watching him wander around like a lost little puppy."

"Well, that 'puppy' may not decide to return home if you keep this up," the horse mistress advised.

**  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**

Numair was wandering about in the courtyard. He had decided to give it one more shot at begging for Daine's forgiveness. He heard a shriek coming from her room and headed in that direction.

"Stop it!" Daine's voice called out, clearer than ever.

Kitten was outside the door, clawing at it madly. She gave a loud shriek when she saw the mage approach.

It had been shut and barred, most likely to keep the animals from getting in to attack her assailant and drive them off of her. He used his magic to push the heavy objects and the door out of the way. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Daine was pinned down onto the bed, her clothes torn off her with Perin on top of her.

That made the mage's blood boil. "If you value your life, I would suggest you get away from her now," he ordered through gritted teeth. His black magic flecked with silver began to spark as it gathered to his hands. He sent a bolt of lightning at the clerk, causing him to yelp and scramble off the bed.

In came an army of cats, dogs, mice, birds, and any other animal that could push their way past the mage to reach Perin. Chasing him out of the room, only one or two of the animals stopped to see if she was alright.

**How the hell did we wind up like this**

When the last of them had left, Numair closed the door and gathered her up in his arms, not caring that she was bare. Holding her close he murmured soft words to her.

"Numair?" She looked up at him.

**  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed **

"I'm here, sweet. You're safe now."

She snuggled closer to him. "Thank you."

**  
And try to turn the tables **

**Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel**

"Numair, I really should apologize for treating you how I did. It was inappropriate of me." Daine sat up, looking deep into her lover's eyes.

**Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror**

"So you'll forgive me?"

"I'd forgiven you a long time ago. I just thought it was funny to see your reaction if I didn't." She giggled when he gave her a disapproving glare.

**  
Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will **

Numair stood. "If Onua or anybody else comes in and sees us like this, there'll be more trouble than what I've just dug myself out of." He gestured to Daine's appearance. **  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)**

Before he left, he turned to her. "I expect you tonight for lessons."

"You know I'll be there," She replied, reaching for her discarded clothes.

He smiled and left.****

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that) 

Numair was quietly sitting at his desk thinking about the events of the past weeks, they had been – to put it mildly – stressful. He didn't know if he should be mad at Daine for lying to him about her forgiveness, or relieved that she _did _forgive him.

**  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**

He heard footsteps approaching and then he heard a gentle rapping at his door. Getting up, he strode over to the oak door.

**  
I know you're wondering when**

Opening it, he smiled. "Daine, come in."

**-----------**

**I think I screwed up somewhere…I'm not sure where though. Probably because it's nearly midnight and I'm tired. Then again, I really don't think it matters…I think… Better get some sleep before I start babbling on about stuff nobody cares about. **

**Good night, people.**


	2. Epilogue

**This fic was supposed to be only a chapter long, but I was asked real nicely to write another. So here it is. After this, I'm leaving the story alone. I've got others to take care of and if I don't tend to them, I'll eventually forget about them and that will lead to some trouble.**

**Disclaimer: Good grief… no, it's not mine.**

**-----------------**

**Epilogue**

"…and so that is why- Daine?" Numair felt a sudden weight on his left arm. Looking over at the girl next to him, he smiled. She had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Setting her down on the soft mattress, he removed her footwear before tucking her in. Brushing some stray curls from her face, he kissed her forehead lightly before preparing for bed himself. Crawling under the covers next to her, he watched her sleep for a small while.

Lying next to him, she looked so at peace, like she wasn't even the same person. Her hair fell where it pleases, covering her shoulders and the pillow her head rested on. She looked so delicate, like if he touched her as lightly as possible she would break.

Eyelids heavy, he slowly closed them, drifting off to sleep as well.

----------------

Sunlight streamed through the window the next morning. A game of light and shadow was played over the large bed where two bodies lay close. The rays of light danced across the bed sheets as well as the man's long, dark, hair and the girl's innocent face.

With a slight groan, Daine woke. Eyes opening, she found herself in Numair's arms. How she had gotten there, she didn't know and frankly didn't care. Her head against his chest, she listened to the steady beat of his heart. Closing her eyes, she took in the wonderful scent of soaps, spices, and clean clothes: his scent. She felt his arms around her tighten their hold and a warm breath on her shoulder. Looking up, she found herself lost in Numair's dark eyes.

"Good morning, sweet." He kissed her forehead softly.

She smiled up at him. Snaking a hand to the back of his neck, she pulled him down to her level, kissing him passionately. She could feel his hand running up and down her back from the base of her neck to her hips.

When the kiss broke, Numair sat up. "We're going to have to get up some time today, magelet."

Daine moaned. "Do we really have to?" She snuggled down into the blankets.

Laughing, he pulled the covers off of her to try to convince her to get up. "Come on, sweet. We both have work to do."

"Work can wait."

Numair tried to hide his amusement as he stood. "Fine, you can stay in bed, but if Onua asks why you're not working in the stables, I'm just going to send her up here so she can get you out of bed."

That got the girl up. She'd rather have him tell her to get up rather than have the horse mistress drag her out of bed.

-----------------

Onua hadn't even bothered to ask why Daine was late. She just let the wildmage get to work.

Daine got started right away on mucking out the stables, rubbing down horses, checking the large animals' heath, etc. She was enjoying listening to the beasts' chatter as she worked. It made all of it seem like less work.

Kitten crawled into the stables. Whistling, she clamoured over to Daine. She began to chatter loudly, wondering where she had been the previous night.

"Sorry, I went to Numair's rooms for lessons and fell asleep."

The dragonet chirped forgiveness as Daine picked her up and cuddled her.

-------------------

Daine had been focused on her work so intently; she hadn't even heard the door to the stables open.

"Daine…" A hand lightly clasped her shoulder. Startled, the girl turned around. It was just Onua. "You've done enough work today, go get cleaned up before supper."

The girl nodded and left the stables, soon realizing how yucky she felt from her day's toils. A hot bath sounded like a good idea right then.

--------------------

Drying her hair off from her bath, Daine- dressed in clean clothes- answered the door. Towel still on her head, she looked up.

Numair stood before her. He asked, "Am I interrupting something?"

She shook her head. "I just finished taking a bath, that's all."

"Then would you mind if I escort you to supper?"

Smiling, she removed the towel and quickly brushed her hair before they left for the mess hall.

**END**

**----------------------**

**I'd like to thank the following for giving me their thoughts:**

**princessfromindia**

**Pink Squishy Llama**

**NealsChick**

**Pinky**

**Madame-S-Butterfly**


End file.
